Save Me, My Angel
by Jazzy Jedis
Summary: Prologue: AU TPM, Anakin gets sold before Padme, Qui-Gon, and the others arrive. Chapters: AU AOTC After 10 years will Obi-Wan and Padme finally be able to save Anakin?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Yuno and the plot bunny. The rest are properity of George Lucas. This is only written as our way of having some fun with our favorite series. Star Wars.

* * *

He was close, so very close. He could feel it as the wind and sand pelted his small face. He focused on that goal inching ever closer…A loud scraping of metal screamed in his ears. Selbulba. He wanted to shout and curse, but he couldn't. He slowed as much as possible before jumping out with soft groans. He was in so much trouble and he knew it.

His face was hot with embarrassment as the audience laughed at him when he walked across the finish line. He then heard that all too familiar flapping sound.

"Boy! You've done it now! Do you know how much this is going to cost me?!"

"I'm sorry! Honest! It was Selbulba's fault!"

"Thank goodness" another voice said as his mom hurried over and embraced him protectively. "I was so worried you'd been hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Ani."

"I'm fine mom. Honest." Anakin said, gently returning her hug.

"You may be, but my ship's not!" Watto shouted.

"But he's just a boy." Shmi said, trying to reason with him.

"Explain that to my bosses who gave me the ship!" Watto exclaimed before sighing. "Go on home…I'll let you know what will happen later." He said before watching them nod and walk off together before cursing under his breath. He was in so much trouble and he knew it.

A few hours later…

"Ani, sweetheart, would you mind coming in here and setting the table for me?" Shmi called from their kitchen.

"Sure thing mom!" Anakin called back from his room. He'd just stepped out and met his mom at their table when the door opened. A collective gasp fell from the Skywalkers and Shmi instantly moved to protect her son.

"Let's go boy." The slave trader muttered darkly.

"Please! Take me instead! He's only nine!" Shmi begged before turning to Watto who had come in with him.

"I'm sorry Shmi. This is how the Hutts demand I pay them back." Watto said simply. "Now get your things." He ordered Anakin.

The boy sighed, tears welling in his eyes, and went to his room. He grabbed the few things he owned and activated Threepio, instructing his creation to help his mom however he could. He forced himself to head back out with his backpack on. Childlike instincts kicked in and he ran to his mom, clinging almost desperately to her. Tears swiftly poured down both of their faces.

"I don't want to leave you mom. What if I never see you again?" Anakin cried before the trader became annoyed and began to start pulling him away and towards the door.

"Don't say that. I will do everything I can to see you again Ani! I promise!"

Anakin nodded, believing his mom. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Ani. So much, and I always will." She said softly. The second he was gone, she fell to her knees, hugged her self, and let her sobs shake her form.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed softly as he stared out at the vast, seemingly unending, desert before them. "I still don't understand why I can't go with you Master. It's not like I can fix the ship without those parts."

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled softly as he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Because, our job is to look after the Queen, and you have always been better at following orders then I have."

Obi-Wan smiled at that before it fell at another thought. He turned and looked up to face him. "Then why is the handmaiden going?"

With a soft sigh, Qui-Gon's smile fell as well. "That, my young apprentice, is something not even _I_ can help." It was clear by his tone that he wasn't happy with this particular situation either. Hence the reason Obi-Wan simply nodded and said nothing further about it.

* * *

A shiver ran down Anakin's spine as he rubbed his arms furiously. He could feel his body shaking as it tried to keep itself warm. It was definitely cold in space, much more so then Tatooine, that was for sure. He turned his head slightly to try and find something to keep him warm, but only found a dull throbbing in the back of his head.

The trader had thrown him into this cage after they left Mos Eisely; the bar next to his face was still stained with his blood. He'd hit his head on it and passed out. Another feeling forced him to stop rubbing and reach back to scratch his neck. It was still raw and sore from where they'd removed his slave chip. He wanted to be home with his mom, not here alone, cold, and sore. He closed his eyes and softly began to hum a song she'd sung to him as an infant. Moments later, they jolted violently out of hyperspace and he hit his head, fading out once more.

* * *

Nothing had been going right so far. Nute Gunray had forced her from her position, her duty, and most importantly her people, they were unable to afford the parts they needed because they only possessed Republic credits, and to top it all off a sandstorm was starting. Great. Just great.

Shmi, having just been excused from Watto's shop, spotted the trio. After a brief conversation they went to her house.

"It is so good to see you are alright Mistress that storm out there is dreadful." Threepio exclaimed with as much worry as his circuits allowed.

Shmi's eyes instantly welled with tears, as they did every time she saw the protocol droid now, and nodded. "I'm quite alright Threepio. Thank you. If you wouldn't mind, could you prepare dinner for our guests?" She watched him as he agreed and headed out to the kitchen before she felt Qui-Gon's gentle hand upon her shoulder. "I'm really very sorry…you see my son, Anakin, made him. He's such a bright boy, only nine years old, but…" She paused, her lower lip quivering with the effort of holding back tears.

Suddenly she couldn't hold back and fell into a nearby chair. "They took him! They took my Ani!" She cried, her form shaking once more with sobs.

Padme gasped, her hands covering her mouth, Jar-Jar Binks solemnly stared at the ground, and Qui-Gon stood there, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Padme would have loved to be younger and naive, to not understand there was slavery on this planet and that her son was probably taken because they were just that. Slaves.

It was some time later before Shmi calmed down enough to talk, and when she did they all gathered at the table and ate. They began talking and before they had finished their meal, Shmi excused herself and went to get a jar and brought it back.

"Here. This should be enough to get the parts you need."

"We couldn't, don't you need this?" Padme asked.

Shmi shook her head. "It was for Ani, but it'll do him no good here."

Qui-Gon felt her pain through the Force still and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Shmi then placed on of her smaller hands over it.

"All I ask in return is please…try to find my Ani. I just need to know he's alright."

"We will do what we can." Qui-Gon promised which got a soft nod from Shmi.

* * *

Yuno Maru, a 32 year old changeling bounty hunter from Zolan, was sitting comfortably in his chair, allowing himself to reminisce as he waited…

Yuno grew up on Zolan until he was sixteen. Around that time, it became extremely dangerous to be a Clawdite on Zolan. After a few rough run-ins with some local Zolanders, and the unfortunate demise of his only living parent, Yuno Maru headed to Coruscant where he began his basic training in hand to hand combat. By the time he was 28, he was considered somewhat of a master in hand to hand combat and adequate with a blaster. It was then that he began his bounties, and quickly moved up in the ranks, although he would never be as well known as Jango Fett or his fellow Clawdite bounty hunter, Zam Wessel.

The familiar sound of an engine powering its descent in his hanger forced him back to reality. He slowly made his way there, pulling up the hood of his thermal coat as he did. He watched the hanger doors shut, sealing the blizzard out once more before the ramp lowered and out came one of Jabba's nameless delivery boys bringing his shivering new toy. He closed the distance between himself and the boy and led him inside with a smirk. Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

Back on Tatooine, Qui-Gon, Padme, and Jar-Jar bid their goodbyes to Shmi. As they left with the parts they needed, Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan what has gone on and of his wish to help Shmi. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be and while on Naboo, Qui-Gon was killed by Darth Maul. Obi-Wan avenged his death and cut the Sith Lord in half before agreeing to his Master's final wish.

At Qui-Gon's funeral, Obi-Wan talked to Padme and she agreed to help the new knight fulfill his Master's wish after the Peace Ceremony. True to her word, after the ceremony she changed and they headed back to Tatooine to free Shmi and help her save her son.

When they did finally get there, they went straight to Watto and paid him the amount required to free Shmi. Padme then lead the way to Shmi's home and the three of them headed back to Padme's cruiser.

The trio searched the galaxy far and wide for the next week before they had to rush back to Naboo. Shmi had become terribly ill and they her to the medbay. She knew what was inevitable as she lied there gently holding Padme's hand.

"When you see my Ani, please tell him how much I love him, and that I always will." Shmi muttered weakly. She watched Padme nod with tear filled eyes before slowly closing her eyes. Shmi Skywalker was gone.

* * *

Anakin forced himself out of bed, knowing the consequences he'd face if he didn't. Coughs shook his young body for the fifth day in a row. He'd developed a cold after that first day from having gone from extreme heat on Tatooine to extreme colds here on Hoth. A soft groan fell from his lips as he gripped onto the collar on his neck. It emitted painful, but not deadly shocks whenever his Master was not pleased. Apparently he had taken too long to start moving for Yuno's taste.

He was on his way towards the kitchen to start on Yuno's food, just one of his seemingly endless jobs. It wasn't that there were that many, namely just cooking, cleaning, and mechanical things Yuno needed done, but the amount of time and effort it took caused Anakin to get three hours of sleep. On the good nights anyways. When he did finally approach the kitchen, Yuno was already there and clearly pissed.

"Boy, you need to move a hell of a lot faster! Do you understand me?!" Yuno shouted.

"I'm trying Master! Honest!" Anakin said before a flash of rage passed over Yuno's eyes.

He grabbed Anakin by the shoulder, dragged him down to the basement, tied his hands and feet to posts with him still standing and ripped open the back of his shirt.

"You will learn not to talk back. I assure you." Yuno muttered before grabbing his whip. He made large, deep marks into Anakin's back, smirking as the boy's pained screams filled the air. After he was done, he let him fall down onto the cold, hard ground.

"You have fifteen minutes to get back to work. But next time I won't be so nice." He said, referring to the time limit, before leaving. He was going to have fun with his new gift. That much was clear.

Anakin, on the other hand, held himself close with tears pouring down his face.

"I miss you…so much mom." He whimpered into the frozen air around him…

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padme tried to search more after burying Shmi, but Obi-Wan soon had missions to go on, and Naboo needed Padme. Obi-Wan sighed softly as he departed Naboo.

"I'm so sorry Master…I'm so sorry Mrs. Skywalker." Obi-Wan muttered softly.

"I'm so sorry Shmi…And I'm so, so sorry Ani." Padme muttered as she looked out at her planet. With a soft sigh she turned and headed to a meeting as though everything was alright, much as Obi-Wan did. But they had to, duty called…

* * *

Authors' Note (AN) : Please write and review. This is our first combined story and all comments are loved and appreciated. They help to make us want to continue to write this story...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Last time I checked, neither of us wore plaid shirts, had an _awesome _beard, or responded to the name George.

~*~

It had been ten years. Ten long, impossible years. Ten horribly lonely years. And yet Obi-Wan still couldn't get over his former masters death. If he had only moved a bit faster, fought a bit harder. Had he been the one to go after the Sith first...

But the past was, after all the past, and he had to set his focus on the future. The future that was always in motion.

The future that happened to be calling him back to his search for the woman's son. Shmi. Not a day went past that he didn't feel like he had failed her. She had done so much for them, and all he had done was let her down.

And they called him a hero. Hah! Obi-Wan Kenobi felt he was anything but. The praise he received from the council and his fellow Knights and their Padawan's was a joke; all Obi-Wan had done was finish what his own master had started. But he still had to accept it. If he did not, if he tried to deny it, his fellow Jedi laughed and told him to stop being so modest.

Wasn't modesty something Jedi's were supposed to strive for?

Either way, it didn't change the fact that he felt guilt for not finding this...Anakin. For ten years he had felt this guilt, this... he had no words for it. It was building up, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could suppress it.

It wasn't like he could just leave the Jedi Temple anytime he wanted to and go find the boy. No... man. It had been ten years after all.

Maybe this Anakin was free. That would ease his unsettled conscience.

*~*

Guilt had chewed on Padme Amidala's soul for ten years. She was never one to sit back and watch others suffer or let others do the work. She was, in all respects, appalled that she hadn't done more for Shmi Skywalker.

The woman had relied on her to save her son and she had let her down. She could not find Anakin... But this was not much of a surprise. The former Girl-Queen was unable to even think of searching for him. In truth, had she not been indebted to Shmi, she might not have even remembered the boy's name.

Of course, she could remember the one holo Shmi had of Anakin. It had been taken by one of the shopkeepers nearby, Shmi told her, and he was particularly fond of Anakin. That being said, he took a picture of the small family and it had been all that Shmi had to hold on; until Obi-Wan and herself freed the former slave woman. Then she and her Jedi companion gave Shmi the hope that one day Anakin could walk a free man too.

But Padme had failed the motherly figure that had saved her. That alone upset her. She _had failed_ and she _hated_ that thought.

With a heavy sigh, the twenty four year old set her brush down on the vanity she had been sitting at, and stared out into Coruscant's smog filled sky. The stars were not out tonight, but on one of those hiding jewels...

Padme wasn't sure exactly why, but she had a feeling there was a lot more to this Anakin Skywalker then she originally thought. It was almost as if her life was a jigsaw puzzle, and that he was the missing piece.

But that was just silly.

~*~

Cold.

Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, kriffing freezing.

He could say it in five other languages too, but it all meant the same. Whoever the genius was who said Tattooine was the closest you could get to Hell never ever went to Hoth. This was Hell. It was cold, it too had no water, and if you weren't careful you could get frostbite like _that_. And Anakin Skywalker had lived on this hell hole for ten years.

The only thing kept him alive these days was the blissful thought of shoving the bounty hunters damned blaster down his throat and shooting many, many times.

But first, Anakin wanted him to know exactly what it felt like to be put through the tortures he had been put through. The day he was able to break free was the day Yuno was going to regret the most. It almost scared Anakin how excited he was for this inevitable day...

And that did scare the young man. He never had a...great life, but he had been able to smile when it was still him and his mother. Shmi...

Everyday Anakin wondered about her. He wondered what she was doing, where she was. Was she still with that snake, Watto? Or had she been sold to someone else? Was she free? Did she still look like his mother? Did she still smell like love, beauty and all that he loved about the world? When she went to bed at night, did she rub the cream that helped her poor dry hands keep moisture in, or did she forget now? All these questions, and he had no answers.

But sometimes he wondered if he did. Not long after he arrived on Hoth he felt an echoing in his heart, a whisper of pain, as if someone was trying to reach out to him... No, it was almost as if someone was trying to call out to him, then was silenced. The only person who he was close to was his mother.

Sometimes he wondered if she was even alive.

Anakin groaned softly as he rolled over on his mat. It was late in the evening, probably nearly four in the morning, and he was due to get up at six. If he slept in, he would be whipped. If he wasn't up and moving exactly at six, he would be whipped. He hated his life. But he loved his mother, and he would press on to see her smiling face once again. With that thought in mind, Anakin finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

~*~

_The sounds of birds met his ears, and he was confused momentarily. Birds did not live on Hoth... And that sound, it sounded as if... as if there was water! But that could not be, there was no water on Hoth either! It was as dry as Tattooine was. A soft breeze caressed Anakin's exposed skin, and he groaned softly. He was not wearing his thermal clothing, the only clothing that Yuno allowed him to replace regularly, and he was outside. But then he realized that the breeze was warm. _Warm!_ This was not, could not possibly be, Hoth. Excitement rose in his chest as Anakin finally allowed himself to open his eyes, and look around._

_At first, Anakin couldn't see. He had to blink until his eyes were use to the sun. Then he grinned. There was not a speck of white around him. There was...grass, if he was correct in assuming so, and... Were those trees? And somewhere nearby he could hear the sound of rushing water. Rushing water! This was not the hell he was use to! Had he died?_

_Ah! But no, he was not alone. Now he could hear giggling. Giggling from... it sounded like children. What were children doing here in this heaven? Cruel Fates, taking a child away from their mother. Anakin bowed his head in solemn respect, before he took a deep breath of the clean air. It didn't hurt his lungs like the ice world. A pleasant change... Anakin was distracted by how different everything was, how vibrant and colorful this new world was... His attention was brought back, as he heard more giggles._

_The poor children were lonely if they were hanging around him. Well! He would just have to change that now wouldn't he? With a large smile, the largest he had given in a long time, Anakin pushed himself up. But he was distracted by his clothes. A simple wrap around tunic and trousers... Boots, actual boots and not the flimsy holey things that he wore with Yuno! A utility belt with a blaster and some...weird...flashlight...looking contraption. He had no idea what it was, nor did he care much to figure it out. There were children that needed to be entertained, and he was just the one for the job._

_Looking around the field, Anakin smiled when he spotted the two children he had heard running towards him. No, not towards him. They couldn't be; he had just appeared here. They were just running towards this _direction_. Yes, that was a much better explanation._

_Too bad about three seconds after he decided on that, one of the children noticed him standing there and grinned. It was a girl by the looks of it, with long brown hair, and her little face lit up as soon as she saw Anakin standing there._

"_Daddy's up!" She shrieked happily as she rushed towards him, her little legs carrying her as fast as they could. Anakin was completely confused, and started to look around. There was no father around, only him._

_Only him. Anakin looked over his shoulder to make sure there was no one hiding there, and during that time he had no time to prepare himself for the little girl launching herself at him. She landed, her face pressing into his stomach as her legs were dangling in the air._

"_Oof!" He muttered as he felt the wind get knocked out of him as he fell backwards, the little girl still clinging to him. His hands reached down to press her closer to his body as he fell onto his back, and then Anakin let out a soft groan. "Hello princess..." He said softly as the little girl giggled into his stomach. Of course, Anakin did a double take. Why did he call her that, and why did it sound right?_

_Of course, that was another question that wasn't going to get answered anytime soon, as he could hear the other child, the blonde boy whom had been running after this little one, calling out for her. And...him?_

_"Leia! Leia! Daddy, where are you guys?" He cried as he too came running towards him. Apparently he wasn't able to see them in the grass until he nearly ran over them. But once he did see them, he started to giggle and flopped down onto the ground beside Anakin, and laid his head on the man's chest._

_Well at least he didn't feel lonely anymore. And if he was a father to these kids here in this heaven, then he wasn't going to complain. There was something about them...This feeling they emitted that just felt good... He started to close his eyes, when he heard another voice call out._

"_Luke? Leia? Ani?" The new voice called, and he could hear a hint of urgency. "Younglings, this is not funny...Come to mommy...Anakin; I do not find this funny one bit!"_

_How did this woman know his name? And why was he feeling so bad about upsetting her? But nonetheless, Anakin looked down at his stomach and chest and gave a small smile. "Younglings, let's not worry mommy any longer." There was a collective groan, but they climbed off of him, and he slowly lifted himself up out of the grass... and was rewarded with the sight of an angel._

_He had never seen the woman before in his life, but she was gorgeous. He gulped down all his nerves, and gave a small smile. "Angel, over here," He called out to her and much like with...their daughter he was unsure why he chose that particular word. But was he ever glad he did. The smile that lit up her face... It was amazing. The woman was slightly plump in the middle, and once she was standing in front of him, he pressed his lips against the beginnings of a baby bump._

"_Hello little one, Angel..." He said softly, and he looked up again at the beautiful woman, but all that he could remember was that she was as beautiful as an Angel of Iego..._

And then he woke up, face to face to a demon from Sith Hell.

"_Angel_?" Yuno mocked as his features morphed and he slowly changed into a woman. He was one of the few Clawdite that could accomplish changing his body mass, and he used it to torture Anakin every day. "I never knew you felt that way!" He said as his features morphed further until Anakin was looking at a replica of the woman in his dream. Yuno continued to mock him by lowering his lips closer to Anakin's, then laughed harshly when Anakin tried to return the kiss to the angel of his dreams, forgetting that it was only his master.

Until his master switched back to his normal clean shaven appearance and laughed harshly at Anakin again. Then Anakin lost it all and reached up to try and strangle his Master.

"_Bring her back!_" He screamed.

Yes, Anakin was scared of how he was changing in Yuno's care.

_~*~_

"_Bring her back!" A young man, no older than twenty screamed at a Clawdite. His arms were moving wildly, and his hands were trying to wrap around his masters neck. This in itself was nothing unusual, just a young man upset from a practical joke that the other preformed._

_Except the rage emitting off of this young man's force signature. It was so strong. The man's force signature in itself was amazing... If the Sith was to try and explain it, he would have nothing other than the prophecy he once read about, many years ago when he was still on Coruscant ._

_Dooku groaned, the man's anger at all things cold, slave related, and to the Clawdite was giving him a headache. He sighed, and pulled himself from his meditative state._

If he was correct in assuming, the attachment he felt radiating from the man was towards Senator Padme Amidala. It had to be, the young man was projecting an image, and the woman looked remarkably like Amidala. If that was the case though, then that could mean trouble for the two Sith. It was a well known fact that shortly after the Trade Federation Crisis that Amidala had taken some time off to search for someone. No one was sure who exactly, but she had the recently knighted Kenobi with him.

Dooku sighed again, and headed towards him Comm Station. This was not something he should put off telling his master. Especially if this young man was as powerful as Dooku perceived him to be. Unfortunately, all he gathered from this vision was that he was situated somewhere cold...

~*~

_The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was how noisy the silence was. It was crackling against everything. His clothes, his beard, his skin, the walls of this base, everything. The second thing he noticed was how cold the draft was in this base, and that helped him establish why the silence was so loud. The third thing he noticed was the pain and misery that echoed on the Force here. It made little sense to Obi-Wan, but he walked through the base until he came across a room where screams were echoing around the hollow walls._

"_YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU." It seemed like that was the common phrase that the tortured individual was yelling. Obi-Wan braced himself and ran towards the door shoulder first, but that was unnecessary as he floated right on through the door, and found himself face to face to a scene of slave violence. All the frozen planets he knew of did not tolerate slavery... So where were they?_

_"Stop in the name of the Republic!" Obi-Wan decreed as he reached out to grab the whip that was in the woman's hand. He did a double take; the woman looked alarmingly like Senator Amidala, whom would've died if she saw this scene. Then the torturer changed her shape once more to a clean shaven man who looked familiar, but he could not recall where he might've seen him, or if it just so happened to be someone that he just passed by one day. Remembering what he was doing, he wrapped his hand around the whip and hand, but it did nothing to stop the whip._

_This was all a nightmare. Why was he dreaming of slaves? He had saved Shmi! He and Senator Amidala had done their best to find Anakin! Why was the Force torturing him still?_

_Then Obi-Wan turned around, and was face to face to the grown up form of Anakin Skywalker, and he knew exactly why the Force was showing him his bloody, whipped body. With a gasp, Obi-Wan woke up._

What did this dream mean? Anakin was still a slave. The fact that he dreamt this meant that the Force took his promise of his seriously, and was not going to let them back down. This worried him, as he had duties he needed to perform for the republic. The only other he knew he could trust with finding this young man that the Force seemed so interested in was Senator Amidala, and she too had duties that could not be pushed aside. With a solemn sigh, Obi-Wan laid back down against his bed that was drenched with his sweat. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't sure if he could fall back asleep. If She was so insistent that he found this Anakin, then She would not allow him to rest easy.

Obi-Wan wondered if following after his dreams would be considered following the will of the Force, and if the Council would even agree to him leaving because of his so called prophecies...

~*~

_Padme awoke with a start. One minute she had been in her warm, albeit a bit large bed, the next, she was in some room. She was lying on someone's mat, and as she sat up slowly she could hear the sobs coming from the owner. Or so she assumed it was the owners' sobs. Who else would be crying as they made their way towards this room? If you could call it a room. It was bare with a mat in the middle of the floor. There was a holey blanket at the foot of the mat, and other then a few socks lying about, there was nothing to take note of in the room._

_The door slid open, and in came a bleeding young man, who was trying to choke back sobs. It wasn't working, at all, and he hiccupped after he tried to keep a particularly loud one in. Padme moved off his mat quickly, and started to apologize. But he paid her no mind, and only collapsed onto his bed, giving her a clear view of his scarred back. New cuts scattered themselves along it, and she was sure his chest wasn't much better._

_"I'm so sorry..." Padme whispered as she bent down to try and pick up his blanket to cover him. It did not come though, her hand only slid through it. This was all a dream? What horrible irony. Her thoughts had been on little Anakin Skywalker, and here she was dreaming of slavery! There was a knocking on the door, and she heard a man's voice call out to his slave._

"_Skywalker, stop your bleeding, we don't need your blood dirtying up the place, and get out here." The voice commanded. There was a stifled sob, and then the boy nodded._

"_Yes master." He said softly, although he made no movements to get up. Padme felt her heart break slightly, and slowly lowered herself down beside him, where she tried to rub his shoulder soothingly. Her hand went through his shoulder though, and he shivered slightly as she simply pulled her hand back._

_Then the young man rolled over, and Padme let out a small gasp as she stared into the eyes of the little boy that she had once searched for. She reached down to stroke his cheek, to promise him that she was coming, but she felt a jolt in her stomach, and the next thing she knew she was back in her overlarge bed._

Covered in sweat with her long curly hair all over the place, Padme pushed herself up and out of bed. That was the first dream she had ever had dreamt of a blonde hair, blue eyed boy who was referred to as Skywalker.

And Skywalker was not a very common surname.

~*~

Sidious was not taking this news well. It was one thing that they finally found the so called Chosen One... Someone he thought would never exist in his lifetime. It was another for his apprentice to include his feelings on the matter.

"My Master..." Dooku began with his holographic image head bowed down. "I believe that although this slave on this ice planet may be the Chosen One, I also believe that it may become increasingly more difficult to turn him... He seemed attached to our good senator, even though he's never met her."

That was not what Sidious wanted to hear at all. "Is that so?" The Sith hissed to his apprentice. "We'll see how that works for him when we send Bounty Hunters after him... Get the services of Maru, Fett and Wesel." Dooku nodded once, and they ended their communication. Not long after that, he was informed that all three services were bought, and they were given strict instructions on whom to kill and whom to capture.

"Let the race begin..." Sidious muttered as he stared out to the Courscant skyline. He rotated in his cheer, and pushed his hood to cover his face to hire some other Bounty Hunters. Chances were, Maru, Fett and Wesel would all go for Amidala. He needed Skywalker _now_.

~*~

The next day was a nightmare. Both for the Jedi and the Senator. After a near death experience (Amidala) and meeting after meeting with politicians (Kenobi), and it's after a particularly boring meeting with both Senator and Jedi that they're finally able to discuss what happened in their dreams the night previous.

"Knight Kenobi-"

"Senator Amidala-" They announced at the same time. There was some polite laughter, and then the air grew much more serious. "You go first, Senator. I'm sure I already know what you're going to say." Obi-Wan told her politely, his hands went behind his back and clasped together. He smiled slightly, and Padme narrowed her eyes at him.

"You had a dream about Anakin Skywalker last night too, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked, her tone equally as polite and she smiled back when his face fell.

"I... No, well yes, I mean I didn't know... You had a dream too?" He looks confused to Padme, and the Senator faintly wondered what he thought she was going to say. "I haven't... I thought it was a whisper, a push if you will, from the Force, Padme." He explained softly, before the two started to walk towards her shuttle.

"I believe, Knight Kenobi, we best explain our dreams to each other and then start the search up again. Little Anakin Skywalker deserves to know what happened to his mother. Furthermore, he deserves to be free." Padme replied in a firm tone. Obi-Wan had no choice but to agree, she had used her Senator Voice on him.

~*~

Padme sighed softly after she set her brush down on her vanity. During the afternoon, after a heated debate about whether she needed a Jedi around her 24/7 and then another one about what they should do about their dreams of the man that very well could've been Anakin Skywalker, Padme had gone for a nap. It nearly ended in tragedy, as droid cut up on her window and slipped some poisonous bugs into her room and Obi-Wan went sailing out the window to go and catch the assassin. She wasn't sure on the details, but she did know that the next day, Padme would not be voting in the Military Creation Act, and that she was heading home.

While this made their plans to search for the boy easier, it made her feel like a failure, once again. She sighed again, and turned to her bed. Hopefully her dreams would not involve Anakin tonight. She didn't think she could bear seeing him in such a position again, especially if she happened to see one where he was being tortured. That would just be cruel of the Force... Pulling back the covers, Padme bit down on her lip, and dropped the blankets before grabbing her robe and heading out to the sitting area.

"Good night, Knight Kenobi." She said softly, her arms and hands swaying uselessly by her sides. Obi-Wan looked stunned that she was even talking to him, and nodded his head.

"Sleep well, Senator." He replied equally as softly before he returned his gaze out to the skyline.

Padme turned back to her room, and now feeling better about getting a good night sleep, and slipped underneath the covers and fell asleep nearly instantly.

~*~

_Kisses rained down her shoulder and Padme was forced to shift slightly. Her long hair was pushed off and away from her shoulders and neck, allowing the cold air to brush against her warm flesh. A strong, stubbled jaw brushed against her skin as his gentle kisses kept pressing into her tender flesh. It achieved its goal, and Padme let out a sleepy yet pleasured mewl. Stretching out, Padme pressed herself against the strong frame. There was a low chuckle against her neck before the blissful torture started again... He pushed some of her chestnut curls behind her ear, then took the lobe between his teeth and sucked gently on it._

"_Alright, my love. I am awake," Padme murmured as she leaned further back into her beloved's body. He only let out another low chuckle as she did so, and let his hands slowly trail up over her curves before stopping over top of her breasts._

"_Good morning, my angel," Her admirer mumbled after her let go of her earlobe, and his voice sounded muffled. Padme pondered for a second about what he was up to next, and soon enough she felt him gently nuzzling her hair._

"_Always a good morning when I awake next to you," Padme confirmed before she slowly rolled over to face him. There was no light on in her -their- room, only the flickering lights from the speeders outside their window. Padme frowned at this revelation. "What time is it?"_

"_0300," Her beloved answered instantly, his smile growing. She was sure even in the darkest cave his smile would shine brightly._

"_0300! Why, we've only been asleep for an hour!" Padme exclaimed as she sat up slightly to look at his shadowed face. She could not see his eyes, but he had high cheekbones, and underneath his stubble, the man had a strong jaw._

"_An hour we have not been together, my angel," The man insisted with his hands running over her sides. Padme swatted at him playfully, but before her hands could meet his flesh, he caught them and raised them up to his lips. He pressed gentle kisses along her hands up to her elbows. "Think of all we could've done in that hour." He added softly against her skin, his kisses still light as they traveled back down to her hands. He dropped them both with a grin._

_Padme sighed as she slowly moved herself to straddle her lover, her hands running gently over his now uncovered chest. She had wrapped his part of the light sheet around her and now she had a fantastic view of tanned (although she had a nagging feeling that this should've been impossible) and toned flesh. Her cheeked heated up when she spotted numerous love bites along his neck, his throats pulse point and a long his chest. At least that's what they looked like to Padme in the scattered light of the late night traffic. Padme feathered her hands along his chest before biting down on her bottom lip. "Care to explain?"_

_The man cockily raised his arms up and behind his head before smirking. "Well you see, dear senator, a man has needs..." He started off before he took hold of both wrists that belong to the hands pressing against his chest, and flipped them over in one fluid motion. He hovered over her, and bent her head down near hers (yet she still could not see his eyes), and continued. "And a woman has 'em too. And we are not satisfied yet." As he explained his logic to her, he started to pull the blanket away from her body. His stumbled jaw pressed against her sensitive flesh before he started to press gentle and loving kisses along her chest. Moving his way down, he pressed opened mouth kisses along her breasts which had her moaning out for more. On and on he went... Padme forgot all about sleep by the time he reached her waist, and moved back up to hungrily capture her lips again. By the time their gentle lovemaking was over, Padme was lulled into a comfortable state of silence. Holding her close against his muscled body, her loved one buried his face back into her hair. His laboured breathing echoed in her ear, but it only lulled her further into a state of security._

"_That's what we could've done in that hour, my angel," he whispered softly to her._

"_How could I ever think otherwise? Goodnight, my insatiable love. Goodnight dearest-"_

Her dream was cut short as their ship hit an asteroid field. Although not unusual in itself, they were in space after all, Padme was annoyed. This was not the first time she had such an intimate dream. This was not the first time she had become close to learning whom her mysterious lover was. When she asked Obi-Wan about it, he only became bitter about it and told her to look into herself. Although it was not a useful answer, Padme took it for what it was worth. They were both tired, and rightly so. Along with the nightmares that continued on for them, they also had to deal with the bounty hunters that were tracking them, it was starting to seem like nowhere was safe for Padme. And on top of that, they had to deal with the world's local beasts, traditions and customs, weather, language barriers... Padme was glad whenever they found an ice planet. No one was stupid enough to stay there, and thus all they had to worry about was blizzards, snow, and not getting lost.

"Alright, Padme?" Obi-Wan called from the cock pit. Padme figured that he had gone to steady the ship, and now was being a gentleman and making sure she was okay.

"I am fine, Obi-Wan," Padme called back before she threw her covers off and grabbed her robe. "How much longer until we reach Hoth?"

Hoth was one of the final ice planets that Padme and Obi-Wan could look on. Not only was it the coldest of them all, but it was also the furthest away and there were rumours of Separatist activity on it. Unfortunately, Padme was dead set on going there to look for Anakin, and Obi-Wan had been unsuccessful in convincing her otherwise.

"Another few hours. You should go back to sleep," Obi-wan answered before Padme let her cabin and went to the cockpit. "You'll need it. Especially if it wasn't rumoured to host the Trade Federation and Techno Union's base."

"I cannot sleep again, Obi-Wan. I had another dream about him. At least I think it was about him... I still cannot see his face," Padme informed him. Obi-Wan looked up from the controls, and sighed deeply.

"Padme, we are friends and we are in this together... However, I feel that it would be best if you stopped thinking of this mysterious lover of yours as Anakin. We have no idea what the guy will be like once we save him...He might try to harm you or worse...he could try to kill you," Obi-Wan protested firmly. Padme paid him no mind, and simply shrugged her shoulders. There was another sigh from the Jedi and he returned his attention to the controls. "Padme, as your friend... please take caution in this dream. Perhaps it was someone else?"

"I have thought of that Obi-Wan, and yet I do not believe it could be," Padme explained softly as she sat down in the co-pilot chair. "The man is...different. I feel like I cannot see his eyes because they would give away his identity. That is why they are always obstructed. I also feel like it is someone important to me..."

"Who's to say that this man is not someone you already know?" Obi-Wan questioned as he sat down in the pilot chair and turned to face the Senator.

Padme shook her head in disagreement. "It can't be; the only man I know that would even interest me romantically is you. And well, not only do you have the code to follow, but also...I've had a dream where we were together in daylight...He did not have a beard then, whereas you do," Padme explained softly before she folded her hands onto her lap.

"I see. Well the Force works in mysterious ways. But this might not be the work of the Force either; perhaps this is just the work of your overactive imagination," Obi-Wan cautioned before clearing his throat. "I must meditate and you must get ready for our arrival on Hoth. Dress warm, Hoth is unforgiving." Obi-Wan reminded his companion before they both stood up and headed out of the cock pit and into their separate cabins.

Although they still had three hours left, and Padme desperately needed sleep, the senator couldn't help but question Obi-Wan's words. Normally he insisted on listening to the Force... And yet he was so dead against it this time. Perhaps he had a point, who was to say Anakin Skywalker would be mentally sound when they found him.

But who was to say that he would be unstable? Padme sighed again, and turned onto her side. She attempted sleep for another hour, before she stood up and dressed in her warmest cloaks. Hopefully scanning Hoth's surface wouldn't take too long and they could head home... As much as she wanted to save Anakin, she was sick of traveling, sick of running from bounty hunters, sick of space food... If Padme wasn't the professional one, she would even go so far as to whine out loud.

Amazingly enough, while they were in Hoth's atmosphere they happened upon a base not too far from their current location. The fact that it was virtually empty and showed no signs of being a factory was even better. They flew towards the base, and docked a few feet away. Close enough to run to if things go messy, yet far enough away that they didn't look like they were intruding.

Unfortunately, neither Jedi nor Senator expected bounty hunters to come out of hiding from around the building and hidden ships in the snow. It was as if they had been planning an ambush... If it hadn't been for the hood covering her hair...Padme did not like the chances of their survival if her hood fell off.

"Hey, this is a no access zone!" One of them yelled before a blaster was fired...

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first(second?) chapter of Save Me, My Angel. This is **_**not **_**Obidala, by the way. Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Announcement

Hi there everyone. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not having gotten a new chapter up yet. My work load with school has just been pretty hectic today. I would say I'll try to get one out by Friday, but I doubt that's going to work seeing as it's already Wednesday and after History and a Math test today, I'm driving out to see my brother and his wife whom I haven't seen in two years. But I will try very hard (as long as my professors don't try and kill me first) to get something up by the Friday before Mother's Day. Again sorry about this everyone, but I have to get stuff done for school first…


End file.
